


Til The Sun Goes Down, We Live Our Lies

by GalekhXigisi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But The End Is A Tad Sad, Fluff and Angst, Foiled Confessions, Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Not actually confessing, Post-War, Sad Ending, Season 8 Spoilers, not much angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-18
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-22 03:51:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17052581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalekhXigisi/pseuds/GalekhXigisi
Summary: Maybe he should have just spoken up? Whatever the matter, at least he still has his friend at the end of the day.





	Til The Sun Goes Down, We Live Our Lies

It’s whispered in passing. It’s so soft that the younger doesn’t catch the group of words bubbling in the air with so much pressure to them _ “I think I’m in love with you. Sorry.” _ In truth, it actually took the older a while to notice so. Maybe it was being grabbed by the shoulders and held face to face with the other, lips only centimeters away from each other, not full inches. Both times, he had thought it would end in a kiss, both times it hadn’t. Maybe it was going through an alien version of  _ The Tunnel of Love _ in the middle of a festival, despite the fact a war raged on only hours away from that planet. Or maybe it was even fighting side by side for years in a galactic space war, two spent away from the younger. Every single time the flashes brought a memory of the younger, Korean's stomach would coil and burn, dreading both the return and even the fact that they had left. But it’s still whispered in the tiniest of voices, a pitiful whimper that would come from a kicked puppy. 

 

_ “Hm,” _ the other had hummed back, turning to him with a smile, as always. “Did you say something?” 

 

Keith knew he looked like a deer caught in headlights after a fight with a loved one, words laced with venom for a split second, like Hunk wasn’t supposed to hear the words, because maybe he just wasn’t. However, the older didn’t know. His eyes darted away, violet and storming with sadness, maybe even guilt. But his lips curl up into a smile, a calm one that’s reassuring. He slowly shakes his head, smiles, and then refocuses on the younger, lips quirked upwards halfheartedly. “I said I love you,” he recounted. 

 

They always said that to each other. Hunk was friendly and would never hesitate to tell someone he loved them, just like the night after their second time forming Voltron. Only then, he had pulled their Cuban friend into a hug, too, voicing his love for the group of four around himself. It had always been such a friendly gesture between them. In war, it had to be, to both keep their spirits up and remind them that someone was not only worth fighting for but fighting  _ with _ just as hard. Hunk stood as both, a silent mount for the older. He would never admit how much he looked up to the ex-Yellow Paladin, despite that he had come near it when they first came back to Earth and he had needed a pep-talk for getting his family back. 

 

The halfbreed’s chest melts, heart turning to goo as the words are returned with a beaming smile. It was so uncommon that Keith came to visit, between leading the Galra and mission with the Blades, but he had come to terms with it and stayed in contact as often as he could. He often saw his friends, thankfully, Shiro, Curtis, Lance, and Coran being the ones he saw least often, but it was still enough to spark  _ something _ in Keith’s chest every single time he laid eyes on the mini sun. 

 

Maybe the love confession could wait for now. After all, Keith still needed to learn the basics of friendships, the ropes to them, just like he had been for years now. Thankfully, though, the war was over and it gave him much more time than when it wasn’t. For all he was worried about, he had until his very last breath. 

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote some of this last night, but it was a rough draft on my phone and stuff. You cannot convince me that these two don't end up in some sort of tightly knit bond, not after going through the alien equivalent of the Tunnel of Love or how vulnerable Keith lets himself be whilst in Hunk's presence. 
> 
> Songs: Guillotine and Woke The F Up by Jon Bellion
> 
> Comments and feedback help me thrive, please leave some! I may even dedicate a fanfic to you! 
> 
>  
> 
> If you want to discuss Discourse, Ships, or anything else, here are a few other places to find me. I'm also into many other fandoms and I'll send countless theories and stuff like that to you if you decide to befriend me. You'll also get sneak peeks of other works and even hear out some of the processes.
> 
> Tumblr: GalehkXigisi or Transheman (least likely to respond fluidly, Tumblr has been crashing commonly)
> 
> Instagram: Todorokishootme or Assbutt666
> 
> Discord: Shooketh Whomst#2679
> 
> Twitter (SFW): DavenderLav
> 
> Twitter (NSFW): DaveyWinchester
> 
> Kik: AdrienSatan
> 
> Voltron Amino: 💀👽Dab👽💀


End file.
